-Labrys-
-Labrys- is the chain busting, knuckle dusting (former) student council president of Yasogami High School. Personality -Labrys- doesn't want to hurt, let alone kill, anyone she cares about. When she thought she was the human student council president in P4A, she was serious, strict, and responsible. Some of these traits still manifest in her style of service at Leblanc. She is naturally kind, but she can occasionally have a temper. She strongly desires to be recognized as a normal person and works hard in hopes of earning such recognition. There is a great respect for Boss and the regulars at Leblanc, leading her to always give it her all in everything. History -Labrys- joined the forum on May 3rd, 2017. She participated in advancing the "Mmm I'm in Bed" thread to 666 posts, and soon after that, she participated in the Original Leblanc thread. -Labrys- was one of many victims in the -AkiraKurusu- Incident there, yet she remained a loyal patron to Boss with each new Leblanc. Eventually, -Labrys- signed on as a volunteer part-timer for Boss at Leblanc as both a barista and construction manager. In scenarios where the repairs required to restore Leblanc are too much for just her, she has been known to call up on the might of Kirijo Group and Shadow Operatives for assistance. Whilst working as a barista at Leblanc, -Labrys- has noticeably participated in several events. In Leblanc 5, -Labrys- helped AdachiImouto move past a long standing grudge by reminding her that no matter how alone she felt in her struggles, she had made friends and formed a family with the Leblanc regulars. They continued on with several other regulars that night and defeated Miranda_The_Lesiban's Shadow in the Metaverse. In Leblanc 6, the regulars found themselves confronted with Minato_Arisato, an apparent phantom form of Bluehairedemo. -Labrys- helped to diffuse the situation by embracing the phantom and telling him that she was there to listen, and cared about what he felt and had to say. The phantom faded after accepting that he wasn't alone, Unfortunately, he disappeared before he could finish his sentence, warning the regulars about some looming threat that could destroy the world. -Labrys- temporarily reduced her hours working as a barista at Leblanc during Reverse/Rebirth due to school exams, and returned part way through Birth By Memes. It was here -Labrys- suffered an emotional breakdown, questioning her purpose, her future, and the meaning of having bonds with others. She expressed great pain in attempting to find her place in society as a metal maiden and a lack of confidence about ever being able to find the answers she sought. Several of the regulars and Boss himself consoled -Labrys-, with Boss even giving her a fatherly hug. With their support, she was able to return to her regular duties. It was also at this point that Rank 9 appears to have been achieved between her and AdachiImouto. On the 14th of May, -Labrys- acted as additional security at her sister RobowaifuAigis's wedding to the Leblanc regular Bluehairedemo. After much commotion and strong, swift actions taken by the Thot Patrol, the vows were successfully exchanged, and -Labrys- took up serving guests catering provided by Boss and Leblanc. On May 16th, -Labrys- and AdachiImouto officially began dating, with AdachiImouto confessing to -Labrys- during her shift at Leblanc 358/2 Cups. -Labrys- was overwhelmed with joy and teased AdachiImouto, telling her, "It took you long enough!" This was not to last, however; as -Labrys- was sent on various expeditions for the Kirijo Groups, leaving AdachiImouto alone for the bulk of her time. This proved too much, and in her absence, she left -Labrys- in order to pursue a more fulfilling life. There are obvious regrets, and -Labrys- has repeatedly voiced her desire to do things differently were she given the chance. Recognizing this as a silly notion though, -Labrys- continues on, raising their adoptive daughter Aergia, an embodiment of Sloth. On the side though, she continues her mission to hunt down her missing friend YoRHa 9S... Quotes * "You better take care of her Bluey" -- to bluehairedemo in regards to proposing to Robowaifuaigis Trivia * -Labrys- is known to have toasting abilities. The slots in her headband allow her to toast many slices at once. * She has displayed abilities akin to that of a compactor or grinder, successfully eating a glass bottle and a metal stripper pole, compacting and grinding both into dust internally. * -Labrys- is currently working on coding a MetaNav App. The base functionality was agreed to be a soundboard by the community, but she hopes to expand it further after its initial completion. Category:Characters Category:Users